This invention relates to a retractor for a leash with various applications dealing with movable objects to be restrained or pulled, such as animals, children and/or luggage.
The present mechanism involves certain improvements and modifications of the retractor disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,767. That retractor was incorporated in an animal collar making the unit rather complicated and expensive to manufacture, as well as being limited in its fields of use. It could not be applied by the user to a conventional collar or used for other purposes not involving an animal. For example, a leash is frequently used to pull a heavy suitcase on wheels, or to restrain a child.
In said prior retractor various parts were secured together either by glue or sonic welding.